My Musical Romance
by The Musical Dragon Tamer
Summary: Music is a way to express how one feels. In this case, it's a way to express your love. This is how music brought you together with the love of your life. My first reader x character story, I hope you enjoy.
1. Melodies

Chapter one:

Melodies- Shindou Takuto

You are [l/n] [f/n], Raimon's most amazing singer and lyricist. However, no one knew that except for you, your best friend and your music teacher. You could come up with a hit song just like that. You played almost every instrument (piano, guitar, drums, bass, violin, etc.) You were pretty much a musical prodigy.

You loved your talent, I mean, who wouldn't? Anyone would give up a leg just to be like you. You were amazing. Today was no different, you were in your favorite class, music. Most people hated Mondays, but you loved it just because you had music class. Other kids weren't that fond of this class, why you had no idea. It was probably just because they had no talent.

You were sitting on your desk, not really paying attention to the teacher. You were busy making a song in your head. You already had the beat, you knew which chords and notes to play, all you needed to do was finish the lyrics. You were in such a daze that you didn't hear the teacher calling you until your seat mate poked you with a pencil.

"Hey!" you shout as you glare daggers at Kirino Ranmaru, the person sitting beside you. He smiled apologetically as he mouths the words 'sorry'.

"Excuse me, [l/n]-chan, that is okay with you, right?" asks your teacher, Ms. Sawako.

Being the good student that you are, you nod your head without complaints. You didn't even know what you were agreeing to. You decided to just ask Kirino later. He owed you for poking you so damn hard with a pencil.

"Excellent! Well, I believe that's all we have for today. Your songs will be due this Friday. That is all." says Ms. Sawako.

Everyone begins to leave the classroom, except you. You were too busy sitting there panicking, you weren't paying attention in class and look where it got you. You were so screwed, you couldn't afford to get a bad grade in music. Music was your entire future. If you failed, oh well, you could kiss that Grammy goodbye.

"Hey,"

You jump in your seat, so much for being alone. You look up to see a boy with rather grayish-brown hair. Did you know him? Was he in this class? Oh, he's that guy that hangs out with Kirino. What was his name? Shin- something.

"Yes?" you ask, trying to be polite. You were uncomfortable speaking with people you didn't know, especially if they were the opposite sex.

"So, when should we get started? Do you wanna meet up at your place or mine?" he asks.

You just sit there looking like an idiot with your eyebrow raised and your moth ajar. You were trying to piece what he was saying together. Were you working on some project with him? Hell, you didn't even know him!

"Ummm... I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else..." you say, hoping that would do the trick.

"What?" he asks looking confused. Crap, you messed up. "You are [l/n] [f/n], right?"

"Yes... and you are?" you ask, trying not to sound like bitch. That wasn't really working out for you, though.

The expression in his face changed. He almost looked hurt that you didn't know him. Well, excuse you for not knowing everyone! Your face reddens with embarrassment, that must have sounded really mean.

"Sorry... I... I don't get out much..." you apologize. Lame excuse, but better than nothing, right?

"No, no. It's alright. I'm Shindou Takuto, by the way. So... when do you wanna get started?" he asks.

You take a deep breath and pray to God before asking, "Uhhh... this may sound weird, and please don't shout at me... but... get started on what exactly?"

-The next day (Tuesday)-

You had found out what Shindou was going on about. Apparently, Ms. Sawako gave a song writing assignment and she split everyone up in pairs. The best song not only would get an incredible grade, but the song-writers were going to have to perform the song in front of the entire class, which wasn't that too big of a deal for you.

Right now, you were in Shindou's house- ehem, palace, ehem- trying to write a song. You were sort of impressed that he played the piano, but you were even more impressed with how good he was. You weren't even near his level. You suddenly felt insecure.

"So... what kind of song do you want it to be?" you ask, trying to break the awkward silence.

A pink hue then tinted his cheeks, you smiled. You found it cute. Wait, what? You found it cute? _You? _Well, this is a first...

"Well... Valentine's day is coming up... so, maybe a love song? You know, something people could realate to right now..." he says.

You nod your head. A love song, eh? Not a problem for you. You've written tons of love songs, however they didn't have any meaning nor were they dedicated to anyone. It was a good idea, you thought.

"Good idea... you think you could come up with a tune?" you ask.

He nods his head like it was the easiest thing to do in the world. You already had lyrics in your head, but you couldn't seem to put them together. Shindou began playing a tune and you smiled, it sounded beautiful.

The way he played was just so clean and smooth, so flawless. You could sit there listening to him play forever. You were so caught up, you forgot about the lyrics. You ended up staring at him as he plays. That look of concentration on his face, the way his fingers moved against the piano keys so gracefully, that small smile of his as he plays. You never noticed it before, but he was really good-looking.

You could feel your heart beat faster and faster. You didn't know what this sensation was, but you didn't want it to end. Oh no, you wanted it to last forever. What confused the most was, why this only happened now, and around Shindou of all people.

He stops playing. He then turns his head to look at you. He raises an eyebrow, as if to ask what was wrong. You hadn't noticed it, but you were gawking at him like some perverted stalker.

"[l/n]-san?" he asks.

You snap out of it. Dear Lord, had you really just done that? He was looking at you with concern. Well duh! You looked like you were going to pounce on him, for goodness sake!

"A-ah! I'm so sorry... I was having trouble thinking of lyrics, so I decided to see how you were doing. You looked pretty great, you were so focused and all..." you started blabbering all this crap as he stares at you, wide-eyed.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." he says.

"Huh? That you're pretty good at the-?"

"No, not that. That you can't think of lyrics. I mean, aren't you Raimon's Lyric Queen? The best lyricist we have? Shouldn't this be right up your alley?" he asks as he takes a seat next to you on the couch.

He then leans over to see what you had written so far. He was close, a little too close for your liking. You could feel your face heat up and your heart was practically trying to commit suicide by jumping out of your chest. Why was this happening, you wonder? You've known him for less than a day, and yet you could feel butterflies in the pit of your stomach. Don't tell me, do you have a thing for Shindou?

"These lyrics aren't so bad... they're really good, actually. However, I feel as if they lack something." he says.

Your heart stops. What did he just say? Your lyrics _lacked_ something? _Your_ lyrics? Was he making fun of you? Was he calling your songs half-assed? You were about to explode, that was your hot spot. Everyone always called your lyrics perfect, who was he to tell you otherwise?

"Oh yeah? What?" you ask, trying not to sound offended and angry.

"Heart." he says.

"What?" you ask. Heart? What could he mean by that?

"I mean, they lack emotion. Don't take it the wrong way, this is just my opinion. It just feels that when you wrote these lyrics, you just wrote them for the sake of writing them. Not because you wanted to. Isn't that what a song is about? A way to express yourself? I thought you, of all people, should know that." he says.

You fall silent. He was right. Your songs may have been outstanding, but they were never from the heart. That's probably why you won second place in a competition once.

In your songs, you never wrote how you felt. You were always trying to put yourself in someone else shoes, see it from their point of view. But what you should really have been doing was writing them from your point of view. It was your feelings, your story that you should be telling through a song, not anyone else.

You look at Shindou. Never has anyone made you fall silent when it came to song writing. You were mesmerized by him, how we knew so much even though he had so little experience when it came to song writing, unlike you. Had an amateur just taught a professional a lesson?

"Shindou... I don't know what to say..." you say. You couldn't find the right words. Were you suppose to thank him? Apologize for not realizing sooner? What were you suppose to say?

He looks at you and smiles. "Then don't say it. Sing it."

-Thursday-

You and Shindou have been spending a lot of time together working on the song. You got closer as time went by. You learned about his history with soccer and he learned about... well, everything there was to learn about you. You were an open book around him, and you had no idea why.

Right now, you two were in the school's music room working on the song. You then decided to take a break. Your breaks usually consisted of just none stop chatting and laughter, some break, huh?

"Hey, [f/n]..."

Yeah, you pretty much allowed Shindou to call you by your first name and vise versa. Who would of thought you two were strangers just a few days ago?

"Yeah?" you ask before taking a sip of water.

"Do you... happen to like anyone?" asks Shindou.

There was something in his voice, what was it? Fear? No, it wasn't. Anxiety? Hostility? You didn't know what it was but it did not sound good.

"As in... romantically or in general?" you ask.

Idiot! Of course romantically. What kind of question is that?

"Romantically..." replies Shindou.

"Oh..." you think for a minute, there was no one in particular. You were never the love-struck, hopeless romantic kind of girl so... no. There was no one. The only guy you would consider dating would be... Shindou.

You blush at the thought. You two going out? No way. He was the sophisticated aristocrat with a bright future, and you? Sure, you had a promising future, but you weren't rich and you sure as hell aren't a sophisticated classy lady. But maybe... just maybe...

"Well, there may be someone..." you reply honestly.

You didn't know how you felt. Did you like Shindou_ that _way? And if you did... were you planning on confessing?

"There _may be_?" asks Shindou who was rather confused.

"The thing is... I don't know whether I like him or not... but if he ever asks me out, I'd say yes." you reply while smiling at him.

"Oh... I see..." says Shindou, he looked a little hurt.

You smile, not because he was hurt, but because he was cute dense. He had no idea you meant him. _This is going to be interesting..._ you think as you begin to devise your plan.

-Friday (The day of the song submission)-

"Everyone! I have read your sheet music and I was greatly impressed. However, there was a pair that stood out. A pair so dinamic and superb, I just had to choose them. Shindou-kun, [l/n]-chan, if you would?" says Ms. Sawako as she calls you to the front of the class.

You weren't that surprised that you won. You knew deep down that you would. You look at Shindou and give him a nod. The two of you walk up to the front of the class. He makes his way to the piano and you make your way to the microphone.

"This song is called Melodies, hope you enjoy." you say.

Shindou begins the intro on the piano and you smile. He was in for the shock of his life. Why? Because you changed the song. You changed some lyrics without telling him. The song was just suppose to be about a love for music, but you, being the awesome smart-ass that you are, changed it to a song of expressing romantic love through music.

You take a deep breath before your sweet, melodious voice fills the room.

_I hear melodies in my head,  
Find little notes in my bed.  
I got songs tangled up in my hair,  
I see piano keys everywhere._

_My heart is a beating drum,  
Repeating my favorite song.  
I hear Beethoven number. 9  
All the time._

_And it's kinda like do-re-mi  
About as easy as a-b-c  
Beautiful like a symphony..._

You smile, the part you changed was coming up. You look at Shindou as you say the next lines.

_I'm talking about you and me here..._

Shindou's face was priceless! He looked shocked and confused, he looked like he was in a state of turmoil. You're sure he was wondering what was going on, so you answer him. Through song that is.

_I hear melodies in my heart.  
I hear melodies in my head.  
It was a little off key then you  
melodyne me and I'm better than ever._

_I hear melodies in my heart.  
I hear melodies in my head.  
I had the beat a bit wrong but  
I got a new song now._

_So I put my headphones on,  
Plug into you,  
Plug into you.  
Boy you're my favorite song,  
Plug into you,  
Plug into you._

Shindou was still looking at you strangely, but you just kept on singing. The class seemed to be enjoying it after all.

_You're so wrong  
That it makes you right,  
Keep me wide awake at night.  
I can't sleep now I know you're around._

_I like listening and singing to every sound.  
I love it when I hear your voice,  
Well baby I don't think we really got a choice.  
Mozart is in the air,and I'm right here_

_And it's kinda like do-re-mi  
About as easy as a-b-c  
Beautiful like a symphony, yeah  
I'm talking about you and me..._

_O-oh-oh_

_I wake up in the middle of the night  
Can't stop for the melodies that I hear,  
Melodies baby I hear melodies all the time,  
And I'm about to go crazy_

_Keep on singing I'm about to see you baby,  
You're my melody  
And I - I hear melodies in my head_

_I hear melodies in my heart.  
I hear melodies in my head.  
It was a little off key then you  
melodyne me and I'm better than ever._

_I hear melodies in my heart.  
I hear melodies in my head.  
I had the beat a bit wrong but  
I got a new song now._

_So I put my headphones on,  
Plug into you,  
Plug into you.  
Boy you're my favorite song,  
Plug into you,  
Plug into you._

_Whao-oh-ooh._

You finish the song and the class erupts into a fit of applause. You bow and thank them. You were staring at Shindou throughout the entire song, he had to get the message, right? You wink at Shindou before making your way back to your desk. Your little action then caused the boy to blush profusely.

-After Class-

You were walking home with a contempt smile on your face. If Shindou still didn't get the picture, you didn't know what you would do. Yes, you finally admitted it to yourself. You liked him. That was all there is to it, and unlike other people, you aren't scared of confession or rejection.

"[F/n]!"

You turn around to see Shindou running after you. You stop walking and wait for him to catch up. Once he was right next to you, you give him a questioning look.

"What's up?" you ask.

"What was that back there? When did- why did you change the lyrics?" asks Shindou.

For the love of God! He still didn't get it. Okay, now you have to be blunt.

"Because... I wanted to confess to someone. So that's why I changed the lyrics to let that someone know." you reply.

"Oh..." says Shindou looking hurt. "Are you and this guy together now?" he asks.

"Sadly, no."

"Huh? Did he reject you? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Let me ask. Did you reject me? What's wrong with you, Takuto?" you ask teasingly.

"Wait... where are you going with this-"

"I like you, okay? So stop being such a dense ass clown and get the picture already! So, what do you say? You wanna give us a shot?" you ask.

The both of you stood there in silence. You were patiently waiting, while he was trying to process everything that was happening. Minutes went by and you were still standing there in silence, not saying anything. You decided you've had enough and did the only thing you could think of. Kiss him.

You leaned in a took his lips in yours. He was taken aback, clearly not expecting it. It didn't take long before he started to kiss you back. The way he kissed you made it clear that he wanted this for so long. He hands then grabs your hips, bringing you closer. No way was he gonna let you go.

The kiss was long and passionate. Your tongues joined in after some time. He was a great kisser, you couldn't deny that. You didn't let go of him until you were out of breath, and considering you have the lungs of a rock star, you didn't easily run out of breath.

The two of you stood there, panting heavily and holding each other close. This moment was perfect. Never in your life have you felt more complete.

"So... what does this make us?" asks Shindou, his hands still on your waist.

"What do you think?" you say right before kissing him again.

**Hey! So hope you like it. This is my first reader x character. I've always loved stories/preferred stories where the girl is more dominant, so sorry if the boys will be slightly OOC. So far, I have plans on writing one for Taiyou, Tsurugi, Kariya and Ibuki. Let me know whom else you want to see. Oh, by the way, each chapter will be inspired by a song. So you can request for a song for a certain character to be inspired by, I hope that made sense... So stay tuned!**


	2. In Your Room

Chapter two:

In Your Room- Tsurugi Kyousuke

**A.N: WARNING! ENDING MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR THE EXTREMELY INNOCENT!**

"Move it, losers!" you shout as you make your way down the school hallway.

Everyone apologizes and moves out of your way. You've only been in Raimon for a week and you already owned the school. You are [l/n] [f/n], the school's scary chick. You didn't make friends, you were mean to everyone and you you would glare at anyone who thought that they could talk to you. Rumors were already spreading that you talked to the dead and that you ate people.

You didn't mind though, you enjoyed being feared. Being feared got you what you wanted and it got a bunch of douche bags to shut up. You made your way down the hallway, everyone was avoiding you, just how you like it. You were only a first year and yet you even got the third years shitting themselves.

It made you smile, how you were so dominant and in control. No one would talk to you at all, even that annoying little demon Kariya left you alone once you told him you could make him bleed internally which would later cause his head to fall off. Everyone left you alone.

"[f/n]!"

…. with the exception of your foster sister, Sorano Aoi. You slam your locker door shut. You already told her to piss off and leave you alone. It would only cause her trouble if she was caught with you.

"Good morning, [f/n]!" says Aoi happily.

"What do you want?" you ask bitterly.

Aoi really didn't mind being seen with you, and you hated it. You looked around, people were starting to stare at Aoi. Serves her right, she should know the consequences for talking to you.

"We're getting quite a lot of stares, aren't we?" says Aoi.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for being seen with me." you reply before walking away.

"[F/n]... please... try to be nicer this year. You don't want to get expelled now, do you?" asks Aoi as she stops you.

"I don't really give a fuck." was your only response.

"Please? Your parents would've wanted it. So please, no more throwing things at people. Especially scissors-"

"It's not my fault he didn't duck."

"- no more shoving people into lockers and trashcans, and please, stop threatening others. Stop telling people that you can eat their soul."

"At least leave me something..." you mutter under your breath.

"What was that? Oh, and stop murmuring. People can't understand you." says Aoi as she continues to reprimand you.

"Stop, okay? Get off my case. I'll do what I want and you can't stop me. I couldn't care less if you were my mother, the president or even God. I'll do what I want." you hiss at Aoi before running off.

You end up losing Aoi within the sea of people. God, was she annoying. You're surprised you haven't killed her in her sleep. You preferred being alone, and she knew that. Ever since your parents passed away, you were left by yourself. You didn't consider the Sorano's as family.

You were scared of people leaving you if you were nice to them and if you let them in. It was your only fear, and it would eat you up everyday. As a child, you were bullied for having no parents. Everyone always made fun of you. They'd call you names and give you shitty reasons as to why your parents left you.

Of course, you told them that your parents had died, but they would always have some come back like: 'Oh, it's that bad, huh? Did you kill them or did they kill themselves so they could get away from you?' And for awhile, you actually believed what they said.

You make your way to your class. You reach your desk which was in the back row. You just sat there, staring out the window, plotting Aoi's gruesome and 'accidental' death.

Aoi should know better than to speak with you, you were Misfortune herself. It's like no matter where you went, trouble always seemed to find you. But you're used to it, right?

The closest you had to a friend in the entire school was Aoi, but you didn't even like her. Then again, there was Tsurugi, the school bad boy. The only person who wasn't scared of you. The only person who bothered to talk to you. He'd greet you if he saw you, however you'd just ignore him.

You continued to think about Tsurugi for the rest of the class. You didn't have a single class with him and you were thankful for that, you would have ended up staring at him. As much as you hated to admit it, Tsurugi was pretty charming in his own dark and mysterious way. Totally your type, but you promised yourself that you would never let anyone in. No matter how much you wanted them in your life

-Saturday-

You walked around town, with nothing to do. You couldn't stand living with Aoi, so you left the house as much as you could. You found yourself in the park, why you went there you didn't know. The park was the happiest place in all of Inazuma Town. Were you there to ruin the happiness of others? Well, why not?

You walked around, you were planning on terrorizing a group of children by telling them about rape and murder when an instant pain crawls up your back. Something had hit you in the back. Hard. You look at behind you, a soccer ball lay on the ground.

"Well, well, I guess it's the lucky day of whoever owns this ball. They're finally going to meet their Creator." you say as a dark and murderous aura surrounds you.

"Relax, it was an accident." says a familiar voice.

You turn around only to see Tsurugi Kyousuke. He was standing there, staring at you. Something about his gaze sent shivers up your spine, the good kind. You wanted to talk to him, but you remembered your promise to yourself.

"Tsk." you hiss and walk away.

-By the sidewalk-

Why... why of all people did it have to be you? Sure, your life sucked. But did it have to get _this_ bad? You, yes you, were being stalked around town by no one other than Tsurugi Kyousuke himself. Why, you didn't know. But it was annoying.

"Fuck off, Tsurugi." you growl.

"No." he says simply as he trails behind you with his hands in his pocket.

God, what was his problem? Is he some sort of creepy sociopath? Or is he criminally insane like you? Whatever his reasons, you tried to lose him. There was a tight corner that you could use to your advantage.

With your rather quick reflexes, you run into the alley. There was a brick wall, a dead end as some might call it, not for you, though... with ease, you jump over it. You were used to these sort of things. You ended up in smaller areas and alleys of Inazuma Town, places where criminals would normally have their base of operations.

You continued running an dodging people, in the end, you ended up by the river bank. All alone. Finally, you got some peace and quiet. That is until...

"You really thought you could dodge me?"

You turn around only to see Tsurugi once more. No way... how did he do that? You were pissed. If he didn't explain himself you were going to go all The Incredible Hulk on his sorry punk-ass.

"What are you doing?! Why are you following me?!" you shout.

"Sorano said you were getting out of hand, so she asked for my help. It takes one to know one, or so she says." says Tsurugi.

"God! You're going to all this trouble because Aoi asked you to? Do you have the hots for her or something?" you ask bitterly. For some strange reason, the thought of Tsurugi and Aoi together made your blood boil.

"No, I don't." he replies.

He was extremely stoic. What game is he playing, you wonder? Whatever it is, you didn't feel like playing along. You were about to walk away when you feel something grab your wrist. You turn around, preparing to punch the life out of whoever thought that they could have their way with you.

"Can we talk?"

Tsurugi was looking at you so intensely that you couldn't refuse. Plus to top it all off, he was holding you. No one ever touched you, let alone talk to you. So why was he doing just that? Sure, you knew he was willing to. But you wanted to kno _why_ he was willing to.

The two of you ended up sitting by the river bank once you've calmed down. The cool breeze was flowing through your [h/l], [h/c] hair. You look at Tsurugi, he was silent. So much for wanting to talk.

"Why are you doing this?" you finally ask.

"What?" he asks.

"You know, this. Talking to me. Why?"

He stops to think. He was probably thinking of an excuse. A half-assed lie just for you to believe him, it made you sick. You were about to get up and walk away when he speaks.

"Because I see myself in you. I used to be the same way. Hostile, vicious and blood-thirsty. I thought I was all alone. But then I maid friends and they helped me out, so I figured that might help you, too. A friend."

This time, you were the one who was going to stop and think. Did he just ask to be your friend? Did he just say he wanted to be your friend? Could he really understand what you were going through?

No, he couldn't understand, no one understands. It was just lies, all lies. No one got you, Tsurugi wouldn't be any different. No matter how much of a bad boy he was he would never understand. The pain you went through after losing both your parents, the way kids bullied you because you had no parents, the way people forced you to come out of your shell just so they could throw rocks at you.

"You would never understand." you tell him.

"Try me. Tell me all about your past, why you painted your walls black and about the secrets that you keep under your bed." he says.

You shake your head, ignoring him. Could you trust him? Or was he just using you? Was it the old 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' trick? Was he going to take you down once he gained your trust?

"They're called secrets for a reason, Tsurugi. And like I said... you would never understand. You would never understand the pain I went through. Sure, you must have gone through some serious shit as a kid, but I bet that what you went through is nothing compared to what happened to me."

There was a long silence in the air. Both of you were just sitting there awkwardly. Had Tsurugi finally given up on learning about your past? You hope he did. Just as you thought the conversation was done, he places a hand on your shoulder.

"I won't pry if you don't want to tell me, but let me tell you this. You can't keep running from the past. Sometimes you just have to face it head on. Accept that it happened, move forward and grow. Whatever wrong was done to you, don't forget it. Accept it. You will become stronger, especially with the help of friends. [L/n], you don't need to shut everyone out, you never know... the people you let in may surprise you." says Tsurugi.

You stare at him. His words had some impact on you, a rather great impact. Was he right? Will friends really help you out? You didn't know. You couldn't remember what it was like having friends.

You stood up and excused yourself. You then made your way back home to the Sorano residence. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let people in... maybe it would be better if you did.

-Six months later-

You took Tsurugi's advice, and sure enough, your life did become better. You made friends, not to mention you and Tsurugi have gotten pretty close. You were happy. But that happiness didn't last long. A kid from your past, someone who used to bully you, moved to Raimon. And soon enough, the pain was back.

Everyone was mean to you again, the worse part was, they weren't scared of you. They were just mean. You didn't fight back for awhile, but after it got really bad, you turned back to your old self. You became meaner and scarier than you ever were before, and this time even Aoi was scared of you.

You ran from your house to the riverbank. Your foster parents were away leaving you and Aoi alone, big mistake. You and Aoi ended up engaging in a huge fight. Things were said and before you knew it, Aoi had you running out of the house.

"Fuck this!" you shout into the air. You've had enough. You were sick of your classmates, you were sick of the town, you were sick of Aoi and you were sick of yourself. You just wanted it to end.

"What happened?"

You look to the side, only to see Tsurugi. Your blood boiled and your anger rose. He was the cause of this, he was the one who told you that you should be nicer, he's the reason why you let your guard down, he's the reason why you're in so much pain.

"Damn you... I can't believe that ever I believed you and your 'let people in' bullshit. Look where it got me. You planned this from the start didn't you?" you ask, you were really hurt. You really thought you could trust Tsurugi.

"I didn't. [l/n], calm down-"

"STOP! Don't give me that! I tried being nice and look what happened, I'm worse than I ever was. You tried to change me, but look. You can't. I'm always going to be that scary girl that no one loves. I'm a freak, okay? All I ever do is cause people and myself pain."

You continue to shout at him, releasing all the anger that was bottled up inside you for years. It felt good, but you were still hurting. You wanted it to end and you didn't care how.

It didn't take long for you to totally break down into a fit of tears. You fall to your knees and you cried your eyes out. It didn't make the pain stop, but you needed it. You needed to cry. You didn't care if Tsurugi saw you or not. You've been keeping it in for too long.

As you were crying, you felt a strong pair of arms wrap around you. You look up from the ground only to see that that person was Tsurugi. You were shocked, your crying ceased and your face started to heat up. What was he thinking?!

"Ts-Tsurugi-"

"Enogh, okay?" he says in a caring voice which you didn't know he possessed.

"What are you doing? Stop... if anyone sees us-"

"I don't care. You've been running for too long, [l/n]. You don't have to keep running, especially from me. I know everyone you've ever trusted has let you down, but I promise you that I won't." he says as he pulls you in closer.

Your heart beats faster and your face gets hotter. What was going on? What was Tsurugi trying to do? All the anger you had towards him slowly disappears. Normally, you wouldn't have believed what he told you. It was a load of crap. But for some reason, you believed him.

Tsurugi then backs away a little, enough for you two to be face-to-face. You stare at him, you weren't sure what he was going to do. Slowly but surely, his face starts to inch closer to yours. You didn't know what to do, one part of you was telling you to run, the other part was telling you to stay.

Tsurugi's lips were almost on yours, you could already feel his hot breath on your mouth. Any closer and you two would have kissed. He stayed like that before saying, "I like you, [f/n]."

Right after those words were said, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips onto yours. He started to kiss you sweetly but passionately. You could feel his tongue poking at your lips, begging for entrance.

You just sat there like the idiot that you are. Your mind was having trouble processing all of this. Was this happening? Was Tsurugi actually kissing you? Had he just confessed?

Without any further hesitation, you began to kiss him back. You parted your lips and your tongues began to fight for dominance. As the seconds fly by, the kiss got hotter and more intense. It only took seconds before you were lying on your back, on the grass with Tsurugi on top of you.

He continued to kiss you, but before you knew it. His lips had left yours, it only took you a second to realize that his lips had gone from your mouth to your neck. Your face heats up, you knew where this would lead to if you didn't stop him.

"A-ah... Tsu-Tsurugi... stop..." you say as you try to push him off of you.

Your efforts were futile, instead, he just started to suck on your neck harder. You had to stifle a moan, moaning would only provoke him. You were enjoying it, but you didn't want to do it here and now. You guys were at the riverbank for goodness sake! Children played here!

"Tsurugi... STOP!" you shout as you push him off. The two of you were now sitting on the grass, panting heavily.

"S-sorry... I couldn't resist..." apologizes Tsurugi.

"I-it's fine but... not here. We're outdoors after all..." you tell him.

"Oh? So if we were indoors, you wouldn't have stopped me, then? Would you have let me gone further-"

"Tsurugi!" you shout as you could feel your face heat up.

He just laughs at your red face. "Come on, let me walk you home."

You agreed to that. After your little make out session by the riverbank, Tsurugi walked you home where Aoi was waiting for you. Once you got in the house, you and Aoi talked it out and you were back on good terms. You were in a bright mood again, until...

"Huh? [f/n]-chan! What's with your neck?" asks Aoi as she hands you a mirror.

You take on look in the mirror and you freeze. There was big, red and fresh hickey on your neck. If you didn't hide it with a scarf it would stick out like a unicorn in the middle of a WWE match. You could feel the heat crawling onto your face. You were speechless.

"[f/n]-chan... are you okay-"

"TSURUGI!"

**A.N.: Hey! So I hoped you liked that. I've already started on Taiyou so chances are he'll be next. Let me know if you have any requests :)**


	3. Bubbly

Chapter three:

Bubbly- Amemiya Taiyou

You tossed and turned in your hospital bed. You couldn't sleep. Fuyuka-san told you that you needed to rest, so you tried to take a nap. However, the day was so bright and beautiful that it would be such a waste to sleep it away.

You are [l/n] [f/n]. You are currently in the hospital because of a fractured wrist and an extremely high fever. Your wrist was better now, though. The rest of you? Not so much. You felt horrible. Your head was killing you and your body was practically paralyzed.

All you wanted to do was make the horrible feeling go away. But no matter how hard you tried, no matter how many pills you took, you felt the same way. You look outside your window, it sure would be fun to go out. Just looking at the bright sky and sunshine relaxed you. And it didn't take long before you finally drifted off to dream land.

"_Mou! It's raining. What now?" a six-year-old you asks while looking at a boy with orange hair and blue eyes. _

_You were pouting. Oh, how you wanted to play soccer outside with your best friend, Amemiya Taiyou. You take a closer look at the orange haired boy, unlike you, Taiyou was smiling. You were greatly confused._

"_Huh? Why are you smiling? How are we suppose to play soccer now?" you ask, irritated._

"_Not to worry, [f/n]-chan. Let's just play something else... why don't we make a fort?" he suggests with bright eyes and a big smile._

_That happy and bubbly face of his always made you feel better, so you agreed. You began to pile pillows and blankets on top of one another. In the end, Taiyou's room looked like it had been ransacked. Someone could only assume your cadavers lay hidden under the blankets._

_You and Taiyou ended up staying in your fort for several hours. You just stayed there in the dark with nothing but a flashlight illuminating your faces. Both of you told stories and made up games inside the fort. You missed these moments, just the two of you hanging out and having the time of your lives._

You wake up, it was just a dream. You smile before closing your eyes again, wanting to go back to that dream. How you missed that boy, you didn't know where he was now. You guys haven't talked in ages, you wondered how he was doing.

"Ahhh... Taiyou..." you say through closed eyes.

"Yeah?"

You hear a voice. Your eyes shoot open only to see a set of blue eyes. A strangely familiar face was smiling at you. You scream. There was some dude in your room! You could only think of the worst. Rape, kidnap, murder, all these thought flooded your mind.

"Whoa! [f/n]-chan, calm down! It's only me... Taiyou." says the person as he stops you from running out the door, screaming.

You look into his blue eyes. They were still as bright as ever. And his smile? Still charming and bubbly. You couldn't believe your eyes! The person in your dream was now in your room! Was this some sort of sorcery? If so, then maybe you should have dreamed of Andrew Garfield instead, huh?

"Taiyou...?" you ask while looking at him.

"Yeah! Do you remember me?"

"Sure do..." you say.

You were still in a daze. You couldn't believe this was happening. How did he get inside? How did he know where you were? Who let him in? What was going on? You had so many questions that you wanted to ask. Your head was starting to spin.

"Taiyou-kun, why are you here? How did you get in?" you ask curiously.

"Oh, Fuyuka-san let me in. I'm a patient here. You know about my sickness, right? Well, it's gotten pretty bad lately." replies Taiyou. "So, what are you in for?" he asks you.

"Fractured wrist and a high fever." you tell him.

"Too bad... hey, wanna go outside and play?" he asks.

Was he serious? You just told him you were sick! Well, so was he... and play? You guys were in Jr. High school... not first grade. But then again, that added to Taiyou's charm. His childlike bubbliness and his bright smile, those were by far his best assets.

You knew you should be in bed resting, but you couldn't help it. You haven't seen Taiyou in ages and you guys had some catching up to do. You check the clock, it was 3:30, Fuyuka-san wouldn't come to check up on you until 4:30.

You then give Taiyou a smile, "Okay, but only for an hour." you tell him.

-Outside-

You ended up sneaking out the window, luckily your room was on the first floor. You and Taiyou then make your way towards the park-like area in the hospital. It was that one place one with plenty trees, children and a fountain.

You ended up playing soccer for a short while with the kids. You and Taiyou were the team captains. In the end, Taiyou won. Well, it didn't surprise you... you hadn't played soccer in a long time.

Once the two of you were done, you found a vendor who was selling ice cream. Taiyou bought you two some even though neither of you were really allowed to eat sweets. You both felt like such bad-asses for breaking the rules. You hadn't felt this good in forever.

You and Taiyou just sat there, eating ice cream. You both had to hurry because if a nurse- or worse, Fuyuka-san- saw you, you'd be dead. Both of you weren't allowed outside of your rooms.

"I miss this..." you say as you finish the last bit of your [f/f] ice cream.

"What do you mean? You can just buy ice cream anytime you want." says Taiyou.

A giggle escapes from your lips. You then playfully hit his arm. "No, silly. I mean us hanging out. I miss the one on one matches we'd have, the forts we built when it was raining, and I miss you and everything that you do."

"Oh yeah? You really miss this?" asks Taiyou as he attempts to shove his ice cream cone in your face.

A shrill escaped your lips as you tried to avoid the boy. "Eek! Taiyou, stop! You're going to get me dirty!" you say through laughter.

You blocked his arms with your own, but your efforts were futile. He was much stronger than you. The chocolate ice cream cone then comes into contact with your face. There was chocolate ice cream on the tip of your nose and on your cheek, there wasn't much but it still looked like someone smeared some cow shit onto your face.

"Taiyou! Look at what you did! I'm done for if Fuyuka-san sees me like this. She'll know I went out." you pout. "Clean this mess up." you demanded.

Taiyou smiles, not his bright childish smile, it was more of a grin. The kind of grin boy's give their girlfriends. You blush, he was really attractive when he did that. And the fact that that grin was for you made you happy.

Taiyou then leans in closer to you. He then kisses- more of licks- the ice cream off of the tip of your nose and on the side of your cheek. You blush even harder than before, what was he doing? The sensation spread across your body, starting from your toes and burrowing deep into your soul.

"Taiyou..." you start as he finished.

He then winks at you. "You told me to clean it up, you never said how." he smirks.

You playfully roll your eyes at him. "My, my, when did you become such the smart-ass?" you ask.

"Who knows?" he replies with a big smile. However there was a bit of chocolate ice cream in the middle of his teeth, making it seem like he had a large gap.

He did that on purpose. You burst out into a fit of laughter- well, more of giggles, you didn't have the crazy, loud, obnoxious kind of laughter. Your nose begins to crinkle, it only happened when you would laugh so hard. Only Taiyou could get you like this.

-Back in your hospital room-

You lay in bed thinking of your day with Taiyou. Just remembering the day made you smile like a fool, it's like your sickness went away because you felt so much better. I guess when they say laughter is the best medicine, they weren't kidding. If happiness was a drug, Taiyou would be your dealer. What made you smile even harder was remembering how Taiyou had licked you face clean.

You then began thinking about Taiyou. His smile, his eyes, his hair, his laugh, you hadn't noticed it until now but he had gotten really good-looking. Sure, he was a really cute kid. But cute kids didn't always stay cute, however Taiyou did.

You felt a new sensation take over whenever you thought of Taiyou. You felt the butterflies in your stomach flutter, you felt your world becoming so much brighter, you felt that as long as you were with Taiyou, you would never be sad again.

That's when it hit you. The entire time you've known Taiyou, you've never cried around him (well, only once when you scraped your knee but he made you forget about it). When you were with Taiyou you were always smiling and laughing. And that's all a woman wants, a man that can make her happy.

You couldn't believe it. Were you falling for Amemiya Taiyou? You guys have been friends since you were kids, what are the chances of his returning those feelings? You pout at the thought of rejection, but you were not in the mood for negative thinking.

You were happy around him, it didn't have to be a romantic relationship. Just being around Taiyou was enough for you. You smile once more, you thought about telling him the next time you see him about how you felt.

You then heard your door open and close, had someone come inside?

"Fuyuka-san?" you ask.

"Shh!" says Taiyou with his index finger on his lips.

"Taiyou? Sneaking around, are we?" you ask.

"Couldn't help it. I wanted to see you." he says happily. You smile at him. All of a sudden, he stops smiling. His face heats up and he stares at the ground. "[f/n]-chan... there's something I've been meaning to tell you... I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but I never got the chance to do it..." he starts.

"Well, go ahead. You can tell me anything." you say, encouraging him.

"Here goes nothing... [f/n]-chan, I have been in love with you since the first grade." he tells you.

"Oh, well why didn't you say- eh?" you ask.

You weren't shocked, just surprised. What surprised you was when he said he loved you, after all, love is so much stronger than like. Either way, it made you happy. This was pure bliss. Your positive thinking worked! He does feel the same way, good for you!

"I know I should have told you sooner, but I got scared. I mean, when we went our separate ways for middle school, I thought I had lost my chance forever. But when I heard Fuyuka-san talking about you with the doctor, I knew that this was fate and I was getting a second chance at confessing." says Taiyou. "So what do you say?" asks Taiyou.

You smile and tell him, "I say... what took you so damn long?"

-One month later-

You were walking down the streets, oh how it felt good to be out of the hospital. You got discharged only a few days ago, why they kept you in for tests for so long, you didn't know. And you honestly didn't really care, you were just glad to be free.

You were walking down the sidewalk, sorry, you were more of dancing. You would walk, then skip then spin. It was like you were part of the music video for the song Happy. You skip over a puddle and you playfully spin around a tree, you were having fun, but then someone stops you.

You felt a pair of arms circle around your waist and you felt someone kiss your cheek. "Miss me?" asks the person.

You smile, it was your boyfriend, Amemiya Taiyou. You guys have been exclusive the moment he confessed to you in the hospital. You smile and take in his scent as his arms tighten around your waist. You loved it when he did that, every time he held you in his arms, you were always comforted by his warmth.

"So, what do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?" he asks.

"Wherever you go. As long as you're with me, I couldn't care less where we are." you reply while resting your head on his shoulder. You look up at your boyfriend, waiting for a response. Instead of speaking, he just smiled and kissed your lips. That was enough to tell you that he felt the same way.

**A.N.: So that was it for Taiyou! Expect either Kariya or Ibuki to be next :)**


	4. Trouble Is A Friend

Chapter four:

Trouble is a Friend- Kariya Masaki

"KARIYA!" you shout at the top of your lungs.

You've had enough. You've lost track of how many times he's filled your gym locker with rubber insects. And sadly no, it wasn't just your gym locker. There was also your bag, your desk, your main locker, your shoes and hell you even found some in your spare underwear.

Even though he's pulled this prank countless times, it still scared the crap out of you. It was like no matter where you went, he would always find your belongings and taint them with his evilness. It annoyed the hell out of you, but what annoyed you even more was that you actually had feelings for the little devil. Yes, you, [l/n] [f/n] had a crush on that demented tealnette.

You loved and hated the prankster. Yes, your life was complicated. You always swore that you would never let him get away with his pranks, you always swore that you would never let him win but boy, were you a sucker for his charm.

You storm into the main club room, hoping to find him. And sure enough, he was 'hiding' in the shadows of the corner of the room. You almost burst into laughter. Was he even trying to hide from you?

You walk up to the little demon. He just continued standing there, as if he were waiting for you. He isn't going to run? Fine, then. It'll only made your job easier. You stop in front of him, you had yours arms crossed over your chest.

"Yes, [f/n]-chan?" he asks innocently.

He had an annoying habit of calling you by your first name. It annoyed you, but you didn't hate it either. It made you feel special in some sick and twisted way.

"I have had it with your stupid fake insects! Take your rubber bugs elsewhere because it's driving me insane." you tell him.

"Okay."

"And don't give me that- wait... what? Okay? So... you'll stop, then?"

"If you want me to."

You stand there, dumbfounded. Did he just agree to leave you alone? Was this some sort of dream? You pinch yourself. Nope, definitely not a dream. He was finally going to leave you alone, praise the Lord!

You smile at him, thank him and walk away happily. Your day couldn't get any better. You decided to tell your friends (the other managers) the good news.

"Hey guys, guess what-" As you were opening the door to the girl's locker room, a large bucket fell on you. But that wasn't the worst part... the worst part was what was in the bucket.

You look around, LIVE cockroaches and spiders were dropping onto the floor from your hair and clothes. The horrendous insects began crawling all over you. You began to shake. _Is this happening? This is a dream, right? This is just a bad dream! _You thought as you stood there, frozen.

You then felt a giant spider crawling on your face. Nope, not a dream. This is real. The insects are real and man were they real scary. A living nightmare for you. You could feel tears stinging the corners of your eyes, you wanted to run but you were scared stiff.

"Did you call, [f/n]-san? Huh? [f/n]-san, what happened?!" shrieks Aoi as she and the other managers began to brush the bugs off of you.

Akane and Aoi helped you to a seat while Midori violently smashes the insects with her feet. The insects were now off of you, but you were still scared.

"[f/n]-san, what happened?" asks Aoi.

Instead of answering, you screamed. You screamed so loud that the entire building shook. You were flailing and screaming so much that Akane started to panic as well. Aoi and Midori had to hold you down or you would have hurt yourself. You could only think of one person who would do this... why did you ever believe that horrible monster?

-At the soccer field-

"Tenma! Pass it to-"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The entire team jumped from the sudden scream. Your scream had scared them. Hell, even coach Endou dropped his coffee and ran for it.

"W-w-what was that?" stutters Tenma.

"Is someone getting... m-murdered?" asks Shinsuke as the two first years tightly hold onto one another.

"AHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD, GET IT OFF ME!"

More screaming was heard. Everyone was now curious.

"Seriously, what is that? It's not stopping." complains Tsurugi.

"You don't suppose someone was badly hurt, do you?" wonders Shindou.

Kirino looks around and he saw something that might answer everyone's questions. On the ground was a certain tealnette who's laughs were masked by your ungodly screams. Kirino shakes his head.

"Kariya..." he mutters silently.

-At your house-

You were sitting on your front porch, plotting your revenge. You finished your homework early just so you could plot your vengeance. Screw it if you liked him, you were going to give him a taste of his own medicine.

You couldn't think of a decent way to get back at him. Your ideas were always too little or too much. You thought about hitting him in the face, but then you might get detention. You thought about burning him alive, but that was just plain mean. You weren't Midori for goodness sake.

You sigh in defeat, were you never going to get even? Was Kariya always going to win?

"Someone's up late."

You look up to see your good friend/neighbor, Kirino Ranmaru. You smile at him and offer him a seat next to you.

"So, what's wrong?" he asks.

"You already know..." you tell him.

It was true. He did know. Only one person could get you this way.

"So that really was your scream awhile ago..."

"Oh my God, you heard that?"

He nods his head with an apologetic smile. You bury your face in your hands in embarrassment. Could your day get any worse?

You and Kirino were just sitting there in silence. You enjoyed his company, out of all of the boys, he understood you most. You've been neighbors and friends for a few years now so hanging out like this wasn't weird for either of you.

"You do know why Kariya does these things to you, right?" asks Kirino.

"Do I look like I know? I've been sitting out here for hours plotting my revenge... I can't think of anything that would scare him... heck, even surprising him would be enough. It's useless! There's no proper way to give him a taste of his own medicine!" you sigh in defeat.

"I can think of a way..." smiles Kirino.

You look at him with an eyebrow raised. You were in desperate need of help, you'd do anything to get back at that annoying piece of ratshit! So without further hesitation, you ask, "How?"

"Well, you can surprise him by doing the unexpected. He's probably expecting a kick in the face... so give him the opposite."

"Which is?"

"A kiss."

Your jaw drops and your eyes widen. Is Kirino tripping balls? What the hell is he thinking? Sure, you've fantasied about it once or twice, having a crush on him and all, but the thought of it _actually_ happening was a bit overwhelming. I mean, you were still mad at him!

"... what...?" you ask Kirino.

"Come on, you like him, right? So this is perfect! You get to confess to him and surprise the life out of him in one shot! It's killing two birds with one stone!"

"Who says anything about confessing?"

"You mean to tell me that you had no plans of telling him how you feel?"

You shake your head. You had zero plans of confessing, it just wasn't your style. You were always the kind of girl who waited for the guy to confess, and if he never did, then it just wasn't meant to be. And besides, Kariya was always playing repulsive tricks on you, so he clearly has something against you. Telling him how you felt would just be a waste of your energy.

"[f/n], you've gotta tell him how you feel..."

"No, I don't. He's just going to laugh in my face. Then not only will I have a failed attempt at revenge, I'll have a broken heart."

"I highly doubt that..." says Kirino.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why he's such a dick to you?"

"Why? It's because he hates me, right?"

"Nope."

"Then what?!" you were getting impatient. If Kirino wasn't going to stop beating around the bush you were going to smack him senseless.

"Because..." Kirino takes a deep breath before continuing, "Kariya likes you."

-The next day in school-

"Go! Go! You can do it- wait, what was that?! You call that a shot?! Get your head in the game, Tenma!" shouts Midori from her seat by the side lines.

"Midori-san, calm down... it's just practice..." says Aoi.

"Shin-sama looks so perfect." says Akane as she takes over a hundred pictures of Shindou.

You were busy watching the guys practice out in the open field, they had a big game coming up. The other managers were busy watching the progress of the game. You, however, had your eyes locked on a certain troublesome devil. You couldn't stop thinking of him ever since Kirino opened his stupid mouth.

"What'cha looking at?" asks Midori as she places her head next to yours. She scans the field, hoping to find what you were looking at.

"Nothing." you tell her nonchalantly as you push her away.

"Oh really?" she asks teasingly. "You sure you weren't looking at Kariya?"

Your face heats up. How did she know?! Wait... did she know or was she just teasing you? She used to tease you with Kirino when she found out you were neighbors, but she stopped once you made it clear that Kirino was like family to you.

"W-what are you talking about? What are you trying to imply?" you ask her defensively. A little too defensively, if I may add.

She smiles teasingly and says, "Nothing." before walking away.

You roll your eyes. There's no way she could have known who you liked, right? She was just messing with you. You sigh as you begin to think about your conversation with Kirino last night. You weren't- still aren't- convinced that your feelings towards Kariya were mutual. But then again, you know Kirino and that was something he would never lie about.

"Excuse me." you say as you stand up and go back to the club room.

You needed to clear your mind, so you decided to go grab a snack from your bag. You weren't so sure how a candy bar was going to help, but hey, food fixes everything, right? Or so says your mother...

You open your locker door and you thanked God that there weren't any insects this time. Be they alive or be they dead, you'd lose it all and break Kariya's head. You were just about to grab the candy bar when your locker door closes shut. On its own.

"What the hell...?" you ask, surprised.

"What are you doing here, [f/n]-chan?"

You cock your head to the side only to find Kariya leaning against the neighboring locker. You roll your eyes and sigh, and just when you thought you were going to block him from your mind.

"Question is... what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the field practicing?" you ask curtly.

"I was... then I needed to go to the bathroom. On my way back, I saw you enter here and decided to stalk you." he says oh-so-casually. "You look a little flustered... mind telling me what's on your mind?" he asks with a devious smirk.

You return the smirk. Two could play at this game. It was now time to put your plan into action. You silently said a prayer before continuing, your plan wasn't exactly full proof. I mean, you just thought of it right then and there, chances are it would end up in flames. But you needed to test your theory...

"Oh, it's nothing... it's just something that _Ranmaru_ told me... no biggie." you say.

Kariya's smirk fades. An irritated expression then takes it place. You smile, was he jealous? If so, how cute and perfect for you. You didn't know what pissed him off more, the fact that you and Kirino were both on a first name basis or that you and Kirino have been talking.

"Yeah? What did he say?" asks Kariya.

"Can't tell you. It's only between the both of us."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

You sigh, this was going just as planned for you. Just a little more and your plan would succeed.

"Fine then, if you insist. Ranmaru was just wondering if I was busy this weekend. I said I wasn't and guess what? He asked me out! Isn't that sweet of him?" you say as you act like a love-sick teenage girl.

Kariya froze. His facial expression was priceless. So Kirino was right, he _did_ like you. It made you happy... but not extremely happy. Oh no, you still craved for your revenge. Teasing and torturing him like this would be fun, so there is no way you're stopping here.

"You and Kirino-sanpai..."

"Yup! Don't you think it's great? And who knows? Maybe we'll get married and have kids in the future!" you say.

Kariya looked like he was going to die. He was trying hard not to show it, but it really wasn't working. He still looked jealous and aggravated.

"Ne, Kariya, tell me... do you think Ranmaru and I make a good couple?" you ask.

Kariya was reluctant to answer. If he lied, it would eat him up inside. If he told you the truth, things would get complicated.

"Kariya? I'm waiting..."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. I don't think you and Kirino-senpai make a good couple."

You smile and approach him. This took him by surprise. And ever so slowly, you lean in and whisper to his lips, "Good."

You kissed him right after that. It wasn't long, but it was sweet even though it only lasted a few seconds. You pull away only to see Kariya's red face. His eyes were practically falling from their sockets. You smile.

"Well, well. If I didn't know any better... I'd say that _the_ Kariya Masaki is speechless for once. Did I surprise you, Kariya_-kun_?" you ask, making sure to put an emphasis at the last word.

Kariya just stood there. He was frozen stiff. His eyes huge, his face red and his mouth was nearly touching the floor. You finally surprised and the unsurprisable.

"Awww... did you not like my surprise? Oh well, I guess I'll see you around." you say as you take your candy bar and go.

You were almost out the door when you heard, "Wait! I liked the surprise! Am I getting anymore?"

You smile in victory, and with the huge amount of confidence in you, you reply, "It depends. Are you going to be good to me from now on?"

**A.N.: So that was Kariya! Sorry if it sucked compared to the first three, I was having difficulty trying to keep Kariya in character. I've started to work on Ibuki so chances are he'll be next. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	5. Beautiful With You

Chapter five:

Beautiful With You- Ibuki Munemasa

**WARNING: MAY NOT BE FOR THE EXTREMELY INNOCENT!**

You stare at your reflection in the mirror. Your [h/c] hair was a mess, it was in a nice ponytail a few minutes ago, but for some reason it started to fall apart. You look at your outfit, plain shirt, torn up jeans. You really weren't a beauty queen.

You look like such a slob. How is someone capable of loving you? How is _he _capable of loving you? You were always guarded, but he managed to see right through you. He got underneath your walls, and your defenses just started to fall away.

You never found yourself attractive, but whenever you were with him, you felt beautiful. Even in the darkest part of you, you felt enlightened. Whenever you were with him, he would always find a way to make you feel more beautiful each time. It made you happy, but you always felt like that happiness would never last.

Every time he would compliment you, you would just be reminded of how your father verbally abused you and how your mother physically abused you as a child. Sure, you were an accident, you had teen parents with a drug problem, but that still didn't give them the right to treat you like shit. You are their child after all.

You were taken away from them at the age of ten, you now live with your maternal grandparents. You don't see your mom due to certain restraining orders. Your dad, well... he died of an over dose a few years ago. But you didn't care. As long as you were away from them, it was okay.

However, what they said and did still haunts you up to this day. It's their fault why you feel this way. It's their fault why you feel like loving you is such a hard task.

"Hey," says your boyfriend, Ibuki Munemasa, as he snakes an arm around your waist as he kisses your cheek.

You were just about to continue doing your homework, but I guess you can't now. You silently cursed in your head. Why can't your grandparents give you a warning like, '[f/n] dear! Ibuki-kun's here to see you!'? It's not that you didn't enjoy his company, you did. You enjoyed it more than anything. But sometimes his sudden appearance would just distract you from doing important things. Like homework.

"Hey... what's up?" you reply.

"So, what were you doing?"

"Nothing... just staring at my reflection... wondering how you're capable of loving _this_ load of crap." you say as you refer to yourself. "You don't have an eye problem, do you?"

He frowns at you, you mouth the words 'sorry'. You knew he hated it whenever you talked badly about yourself. It pained him. All he wanted to do was make you happy. But it's not your fault that you're such a Negative Nancy. You had such abusive parents, for goodness sake!

"Why do you do that to yourself?" he asks.

"You already know..."

He did know. You two have been together for a year now, so of course he knew about your painful past. Ibuki always tried to make you feel better, it would work for a while, but nothing can keep you from going back to your old self. No matter what he did, you were always reminded of your parents cruelty.

"What will it take for you to move on?" he asks as he tightens his grip around your waist.

"I... I don't know..." you reply.

Truth be told, you didn't want to move on. You felt that you would end up naive and unguarded if you just simply forgot about it. You felt that being by yourself with your walls up made you strong, and that it was the best thing. Yes, you preferred to be alone. Even though you had Ibuki, you needed to be alone.

"I can help you... just say the word..." he whispers sexily into your ear. Ibuki then begins to leave a trail of butterfly kisses from your ear down to your collarbone.

You turn around to face him completely. "What did you have in mind?"

-A few hours later-

You get up from bed and search for your clothes on the floor. You found your underwear and jeans, the only thing you couldn't find was your shirt. You look around, but you can't seem to find it. You silently curse and decide to just wear a new one. This isn't the first time you've lost an article of clothing after you two made love.

You take one glance at your desk. Books and pens were sprawled out everywhere. You knew you had to finish your homework, but you're still tired from your previous activity.

You sit down and try to focus on your homework, but it was useless! You couldn't concentrate. At least not when a ridiculously hot ex-basketball player is laying naked in your bed.

You smile. You sure were lucky to have the most popular guy in school as your boyfriend. You still don't know what he sees in you, and it bothers you. Sure, you're not all flaws, but you were mostly flaws, right? You lack confidence, you can hardly defend yourself in verbal fights with other girls, you aren't flirty nor are you pretty.

So what does Ibuki see in you? Is he just dating you because he feels bad for you or is he secretly making fun of you? You pray that you're wrong, you had given him everything you had to offer. Unlike the rest of the world, he knows you physically, emotionally and mentally. You don't know what you would do if you found out he was just toying with you.

"[f/n]? Are you okay?" asks Ibuki.

You turn to the direction of your bed. Ibuki's awake. He's seated on your bed, already fully clothed. You look him in the eyes, he looked concerned. Of course he is. That's all he ever was when it came to you.

"I was just thinking about something... that's all..." you tell him.

"Mind sharing it with me?"

You were reluctant, but if he were really true to you... he would understand, right?

Now is the time to test your theory. Whether he was just toying with you or not.

"Tell me honestly, Munemasa. What do you see in me? Why did you choose me out of all of the girls?" you ask.

You aren't the popular girl. You're the girl that blends in with the walls. The invisible nobody. The one that could die during the middle of the school year and nobody would notice or care.

"Because you're different." replies Ibuki.

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, out of all of the girls in school. You were the only one who wasn't into me."

You were the only one who wasn't into him? That's why? That's his reason? So, was he on some sort of dare? Did his friends dare him to ask you out and make you his or something? If that's the case, you're so done with him.

"So I'm just some experiment? I'm just the 'I-dare-you-to-hook-up-with-her-by-the-end-of-the-year' girl? So what, did you receive some sort of trophy from your friends congratulating you for finally getting with the 'one girl who isn't into you'?" you ask angrily.

"No, that's not it. You've got it all wrong, [f/n]-"

"Then what is it?!"

Ibuki takes a deep breath. "[f/n], okay, yes, at first it was a dare-"

"I knew it... I freaking knew it..." you say as you shake your head, tears were starting to sting the corners of your eyes.

"Let me finish! Yes, it started as a dare... but as I got to know you... I ended up falling for you, it didn't seem like a dare anymore. I know, I must seem like such an asshole-"

"No shit."

"But being with you, it was like therapy. I realized how shallow and selfish I was. I was weak, but being with you made me feel stronger. I have been with many girls, but never have I felt this way around any of them."

"So that 'oh-so-fateful' day when you came up to talk to me, that was a dare? How about the first date? The first kiss? Also a dare?" you ask, sadness and anger rising in you.

"Yes, I only asked you out because I was dared to do it. But everything else was real. What we have is real. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think I would end up falling in love with you, but since I did, it's getting really hard to tell you this. [f/n], I'm so sorry."

"Stop. Don't give me this 'what we have is real' crap. This, no us... we're a joke. This never would have happened if it weren't for that stupid dare." you hiss.

"That dare was the best thing that ever happened to me. Thanks to that dare, I got to meet you. Sure, our meeting wasn't like a movie scene. But that doesn't matter!"

"Of course it matters! It changes everything!"

"It doesn't change how I feel, though. I love you, [f/n]."

"Yeah, but it changes how I feel! I always thought you were different. It turns out you're just some shallow bastard. You love me? Yeah, right. I should have just kept my heart shut. I knew letting you in would only make me weaker."

"That's not true! If I hadn't met you, I would still be the same shallow, good-for-nothing asshole that broke every girl's heart. But you are not like those girls, and thanks to that you opened my eyes. When I look at you, I don't know what kind of man I am, but I know what kind of man I want to be."

You wanted to believe Ibuki, you badly did. But he was making it so hard. The first time you asked him what he saw in you, he said it was because you were beautiful and independent. Did he really mean that? Or was that also part of the dare?

Tears were starting to fall from your eyes. You felt betrayed, the one person that meant so much to you ended up being a lie. Of course Ibuki was too good to be true, of course he didn't talk to you because he wanted to, no human being like that exists. Anyone in school that ever talked to you was never genuine.

"Get out." you tell him.

"What-?"

"I said get out. I don't want to see you. Please, don't make this any harder and just leave."

"Can't we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about! Munemasa, if you really love me, you would leave me alone. I mean, love is putting the other person's happiness before your own, right? You want me happy? Then go because I am tired of whatever this is. I'm done."

Ibuki stood there frozen. Was that it? Are you guys done? Had you broken up with him or were you just taking a break? Right now, that didn't matter to you. You just wanted some time to lash out and go berserk.

"... I'm sorry..." says Ibuki before he walks out the door and out of your life, possibly forever.

-The next day-

You opened your eyes to the daylight as you thanked God that it was a Sunday. There was no way you could have faced Ibuki in school. Man, the popular girls are going to kick your ass once they find out that you ended things with Ibuki.

You groan as you stand up from your bed and head downstairs. Your grandparents were already eating breakfast, waiting for you. You try to hide your face from them, your eyes were still sore and puffy from crying yourself to sleep.

"Good morning, sweetheart. What do you want for breakfast- dear God, are you alright? What happened? You look horrible." says your grandfather. So much for hiding your face...

"Oh my, is this because of Ibuki-kun? He seemed angry when he left last night. Did you two fight?" asks your grandmother as she puts down her cup of tea.

"It's fine, gran. I'm okay." you tell her as you take a seat next to her.

"Oh no, you did fight. What happened?"

"That bastard! How dare he make my precious granddaughter cry? [gm/n], where's my shotgun at?" asks your grandfather as he hands you a plate of [f/f] for breakfast.

"It's okay, grandpa. I'm fine, really. Munemasa and I can sort this out ourselves." you tell your grandfather as you start to eat.

"You're sure you don't want me to beat him up for you?"

"I'm sure. I can fight my own battles." you say, that seemed to bring a smile to your grandfather's face.

"That's my girl! Now excuse me, I need to go get ready for work."

Your grandfather then exits the room, leaving you with your grandma. Your grandmother gently takes your left hand in hers. You look up at her, she had that look. It was that look she gave you whenever she was going to give you advice, whether you liked it or not.

"Gran, I'm fine-"

"It will work out."

"Huh?"

"If Ibuki-kun really loves you, and if you really love him, it will work out. Your grandfather and I faced many trials ourselves when we were younger. [f/n], I am not going to pry. I'll give you your privacy, but let me just ask you this, what do you feel when you're with Ibuki-kun? How does he make you feel?"

Where was your grandmother going with this? How did he make you feel? Why did that matter?

"Well, he... he makes me feel special. Like I'm the only girl in the world for him. Like I'm the most beautiful and lovable person he's ever met... or well, that's how it used to feel." you reply honestly.

"And how do you feel about him? Are the feelings mutual? Do you make him feel special? Like he's the only man in the world for you?" asks your grandmother.

You stop eating right that second. Come to think of it, never once have you told Ibuki that you loved him. Sure, you did. But you had your barriers and your trust issues, and that always seemed to get in the way. All this time you felt that something was wrong with your relationship with Ibuki, and you're right.

However, you thought that the problem was with Ibuki. Sure it was really a dare at first, but everything else was real. The compliments, the kisses, the sex, the love, everything.

How could you have been so blind? You were the problem. It's your fault for not trusting him completely. It's your fault for not trying to make him happy the way he makes you happy. It's your fault for not trying to love yourself as much as he loves you.

That was it. You had found what was missing... trust. Relationships are solely based on trust. If you didn't have trust, you didn't have anything. You weren't being strong by locking up your heart, you were being weak. Anyone can be in a relationship, but it takes true strength to be able to trust one another.

"Thank you." you give your grandmother a hug before you dash upstairs to get ready. You have to look for Ibuki.

-At the park-

You had sent Ibuki a message telling him to meet you at the park. You knew he would come for sure. After all, you did kick him out of your house without giving him the proper chance to explain himself.

You were seated on a park bench, waiting. You had thought everything through, you already knew what to say. You were a little nervous, though. What if he was mad? Oh well, you have to take a chance. Like your gran said, if he did love you, everything would work out.

"[f/n]?"

You look up from the bench to see Ibuki standing a few feet away. You quickly stand up and walk towards him.

"Look, if you're just here to give me back some stuff I left at your house, it could have waited 'till-"

You cut him off by kissing him. He was shocked, you could feel his eyes widen. Well, what did you expect? Didn't you supposedly break up with him? You pull away after a few seconds. You could make up later, right now, you needed to talk.

"[f/n]... does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asks.

"The question is... am I forgiven?" you ask.

"What? I don't understand."

"What I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry if I didn't trust you or treat you the way you trusted and treated me. You always treated me like goddess, but I was such a pain to you. I was still traumatized by my parents abusive ways, that I let it get the better of me. I always thought that I was ugly in everyone's eyes, I even found myself ugly in my own eyes. But then you came and you saw me for who I was, even if it wasn't at first sight, you grew to accept me and eventually you broke down my walls, and you revealed my inner beauty."

Ibuki nods his head. "[f/n], I don't fully understand..."

You laugh, I guess you were a little all over the place. "Munemasa, I have been the 'strong' one for so long. But I was wrong. It doesn't make me weak if I'm needing someone. Being with you taught me that. I mean, you've seen all of my scars, and still here you are. You're still standing here. I'm not going to hold back anymore, I know what I want. And what I want is to be with you. I love you, Ibuki Munemasa."

Silence filled the air. You touched your lips, that was the first time you ever told Ibuki that you loved him. The three words felt foreign on your mouth, but they felt nice just the same.

"I love you too, [l/n] [f/n]."

Right after those words were said, you felt Ibuki's lips on your own. You could feel his hands on your hips, bringing you closer. He was kissing you unlike he's ever kissed you before, there was more fire, more passion. It felt great. _Is this what true love feels like?_ You wonder.

You could feel his tongue poking at your lips, begging for entrance. You respond by wrapping your arms around his neck and by parting your lips, giving him the entrance that he wanted. Both your tongues then began to engage in a fiery, passionate war for dominance.

You finally stop after a few minutes, but you still hold each other close. Both of you are busy panting for air, that kiss really took a lot out of you. In all your make out sessions, never had you had such an intimate and passionate one filled with love before.

"So does this mean you'll stop calling yourself ugly? Are you going to start being worked up about how the world sees you now?" jokes Ibuki.

"No. I don't care how the world sees me. I don't care what I look like in their eyes, as long as I'm beautiful in yours, that's all that matters to me." you reply before giving your boyfriend another long and passionate kiss.

**A.N.: So Ibuki's chapter is finished. Up next is... dun dun dun! I guess you'll have to wait and see... kidding. Up next is Yukimura, so stay tuned!**


	6. I Love You

Chapter six:

I Love You- Yukimura Hyouga

"[f/n]..."

"Yeah?"

"What is it exactly that you love about me?" asks your best friend/boyfriend, Yukimura Hyouga.

You smile. Boy, if you had a nickle for every time he asked that... you'd be a millionaire. You never really got to ask why he was so insecure around you. He's Hakuren's most popular guy. If anything, you should be the insecure one.

"Well, I like your smile, you have a nice vibe, you have a great sense of style, and your the biggest football star here in Hakuren."

"Oh... I see..." he says kind of sadly Like that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

You then burst into a fit of giggles. Oh, how you loved teasing him sometimes. It was just too cute. "Yep, you have those great factors, but they're just bonuses. They aren't the reasons why I love you."

"Then what is? I want to know."

"Why do you always ask me this? Why do you act like such an insecure dummy around me? Not that I'm complaining... it's kind of cute."

"Because this is so surreal. I mean, up to the end of last year you were just my best friend. I never really imagined myself to be dating the [l/n] [f/n]." he says mater of factually.

"Where did the 'the' come from? Don't treat me like I'm some high and mighty deity."

"Well, here in school... you kind of are one. Sure, you aren't the most popular girl, but you've been voted as the 'girl I want as my girlfriend' by almost every guy in school. So why did you choose me out of all of them?"

"Huh... weird. I didn't know we had such a poll here in Hakuren."

"[f/n], I'm serious here! I wanna know why."

"Tell me something, Hyouga. Do you feel me?" you ask.

"What?"

"Do you feel what I feel? Like, do you think our feelings are mutual?" you ask as you look into his eyes.

His eyes were filled with wonder and confusion while yours were filled with such passion and love. After a few minutes, Yukimura nods his head, realizing the look of love in your eyes. The look that only you gave him.

"Yeah, I do."

"And tell me, do you need me?" you ask.

"Of course. We've known each other since birth, without you... I don't know what I might do."

"I see... good to know." you say as you nod your head.

The two of you sit there in silence, the cool winter breeze blowing through your hair. Ah, that feels nice, doesn't it? The cool winter breeze and your boyfriend's warmth at the same time, it was pure ecstasy.

"Anyways, I have to go. My mom's gonna kill me if I'm home late. See ya." you say before kissing your boyfriend goodbye.

"Okay, see you- wait! You didn't answer my question!"

"See ya tomorrow, Hyouga." you say as you walk off.

"[F/N]!"

But it was too late, you had already walked away.

-At your house-

"I'm home!" you say as you enter the house.

"Welcome home." says your father.

"How was school? But more importantly, how's Hyouga-kun doing?" asks your mother.

Your mother is overly fond with Yukimura, since Yukimura's mother and her are the best of friends. She was thrilled when you two became best friends, but the reaction she had when you told her that he was your boyfriend... well, words couldn't express your mothers unfathomable glee and your father's despair. Sure, your father approved of him, but you were still his little girl.

"School was fine. Hyouga... not so much." you say as a smile creeps onto your face as you remember your conversation.

"Oh my, is he alright? What happened? Wait... what did _you_ do?" your mother asks sternly. God, she likes Yukimura way more than she's suppose to.

"Dear, honestly... you're too much. I'm sure the boy's fine. He's probably just going through a phase. He didn't touch you in a way that I would never allow, did he?" your father asks in a rather serious and scary tone.

"No! It was nothing like that! He just... he just asked me again... that's all." you say.

Your mother and father knew all too well about Yukimura's habit of asking why you loved him. You told them it was just one of his ways to get you to praise him, but your mother wouldn't have at it. She would insist that he really didn't know and that you should just be blunt and live happily ever after. It's things like these that made your mom a total psycho.

"You didn't beat around the bush and tease him again, did you?"

You then smile a rather cheeky smile before apologizing. You knew nothing irked your mother more than you being vague. You almost saw smoke come out of your mother's ears. Uh oh... she's gonna lose it.

"[f/n]! We have talked about this! Men don't get it, okay? They need straight forward answers. Sure, Hyouga-kun's a smart boy, but all men are ignorant dumb fucks that don't know shit about how girls feel. Back me up here, hon." says your mother as she looks at your dad.

"Right. You can't just- hey! Who are you calling ignorant dumb fucks?" asks your father as he puts the newspaper down.

You roll your eyes as your parents engage in another heated argument about which sex has a better understanding of love. You quietly make your way towards the stairs and up to your room. You weren't really in the mood to put up with your parents bickering, but then again, when were you ever in the mood?

You enter your room and take in the scent. How you loved the fact that your room smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. It was thanks to the candles your mother bought for you on your birthday. You set your bag down next to your bed before jumping on your soft bed.

"Now for some peace and quiet..." you say to yourself before you drift off to sleep, but then your phone suddenly suddenly went berserk.

Your eyes widen as you practically jump off the bed. You quickly check your phone, irritated. If it turned out to be some spam message you were going to flip. You check the caller ID and smile. It was a missed call from Yukimura.

Without hesitation, you call him back. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before he picked up. "Hello?"

"_You didn't answer my question."_

You sigh, maybe your mother was right... "Goodbye, Hyouga."

"_Wait, just answer-"_

"Bye." you say before ending the call and turning your phone off in order to prevent any other jump scares.

Just as you were about to doze off, you heard your mother shout, "Why didn't you just tell him?!"

-At school (the next day)-

You were busy placing your things in your locker, minding your own business, when all of a sudden your locker door slams shut. You felt the anger in you start to boil. Oh, when you get your hands on this motherfucker... you turn around only to see your boyfriend with an irritated expression on his face.

"Well, good morning to you to, Hyouga."

"You didn't give me an answer."

"Fine... let's see... I like the way you misbehave when we get wasted-"

"Ssshh! That was one time. No one knows about that. It's the team's little secret..." says Yukimura as he covers your mouth with his hand.

You roll your eyes. He was still bothered about the whole beer incident? So some third year brought beer during night practice, so what? They weren't even playing in the school field, god damn it. If there's one thing you didn't like about you boyfriend... it was that he was a total perfectionist.

"So is that it? Nothing else?" he asks

"Well... I like the way you keep your cool whenever I'm complicated." you add.

"I see... well, if that's it, then-"

"But that's not why I love you!" you say before skipping off to class.

"What? But I thought- [f/n]! Get back here!"

But it was too late yet again, for you had already left.

-On the sidewalk-

You walk down the sidewalk, deep in thought. Should you just give it to Yukimura straight? Should you take your mother's advice and just... tell him? If you were to tell him, how would you do it? You thought about saying: 'Okay, the reason I like you is blah blah blah, etc. Happy?' but then that seemed a little anti-climactic, so that wouldn't work for you. You are a woman of excitement, after all.

"That's it! I have had it!"

You scream and slap whatever it was that had scared you. You take a deep breath and prepare yourself for a brawl. Nothing scares the crap out of you and gets away with it! Just as you were about to punch your attacker in the face, a hand catches your fist.

"Whoa! Relax, would you? It's just me." says Yukimura.

"H-Hyouga?" you ask. So it was just your boyfriend? Aw man... you really wanted to beat the crap out of some thugs. "W-what were you thinking jumping out at me like that?! You scared me shitless!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I honestly thought that you saw me coming." he says apologetically.

"Whatever. So, what's up?"

The apologetic look on his face disappears. It's then replaced by a scornful annoyed look. Uh oh... what's trouble did you get yourself into, [f/n]?

"I want answers. Just give it to me straight. Why do you love me? Please, just answer the damn question because it's been eating me up for days! So, why do you love me?" he shouts angrily.

You stand there in silence. So it's really been bothering him that bad? You shake your head. So much for the whole 'do you feel me?' crap, he should have understood by then. Sorry, [f/n]. I guess this isn't going to be as climactic as you thought.

"You're so beautiful-" you say.

"Okay, so is that really it?"

"-but that's not why I love you."

"Argh! Stop with the guessing game already!"

"I'm not sure you know... that the reason I love you is you being you. Just you. Through every trial, through everything we've been through, you have just been so genuine and honest with me. You've been no one but yourself this whole time and that, my dear Hyouga, is why I love you." you tell him,

"Is that really your answer? Are you really telling me the truth? Is that the whole reason?"

"It's the only reason. That's all a girl wants in a guy. Someone who's honest and genuine. You don't act differently when your with your guy friends, or if you're with your parents, or even if you're with me. You act the same way you do, no matter who you're with, and that's something not everyone can do. That's what I love about you, Yukimura Hyouga. You're not like everyone else."

There was silence between both of you. Not only is this situation anti-climactic, but it's also kind of awkward. The two of you just stand there, on the sidewalk, not saying a word to each other. If anyone were to pass by, they would probably mistake the situation as a confession gone wrong. You need to break the silence before things get weirder.

"So, uh... yeah. That's about it." you say awkwardly. "Can I... go now?"

"Why didn't you just give it to me straight like a normal person?" asks Yukimura.

"Because I'm not a normal person. I like to beat around the bush, in case you haven't noticed. And besides..." you say before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "You look super cute whenever you're flustered and pouty."

"You're a sadist."

"I know... but you like it."

"Damn it... I do."

You smile before pressing your lips against your boyfriend's. It was short, but sweet. Sort of like you were saying 'I'm sorry, but not so much'. You pull away after a few seconds and both of you are smiling like crazy.

"So, now that I've shared my side... it's time to share yours. What do you love about me?" you ask.

Your boyfriend's smile then transforms into something like a smirk. Oh no... this isn't going to be fun for you. "Who knows?"

"What do you mean? Tell me!"

"Nope." says Yukimura before running away.

"What the-?! Beating around the bush is _my_ thing, not _yours_! Come back here! I'm not done with you!" you shout as you run after your boyfriend.

"Sorry, [f/n]. I gotta go. There's always tomorrow."

"HYOUGA! NO FAIR! GET BACK HERE!"

This little incident was all it took for you to stop beating around the bush, and start giving it to people straight.

**Soooo... that was Yukimura's chapter! I apologize for it taking so damn long. Anyways, for the next chapter... all I can say is... Fudou fans... I suggest you get ready. :)**


	7. If I Were A Boy

Chapter seven:

If I Were A Boy- Fudou Akio

"Jackass..."

You continued to swear and complaint. Other people never understood why you hated your life so much. You're a successful super model, you live in the penthouse suite of the best apartment in Japan, you could afford anything you desired, plus you have a professional athlete for a boyfriend. What more could you want?

Love. That's all you want. Your boyfriend's been so caught up in work that you hardly got to see him anymore. And to make matter worse... sometimes, you would get calls from your girlfriends saying that they saw your boyfriend at a club or a bar.

"That good-for-nothing bastard..."

Why couldn't you find a nice guy that's successful, good-looking, smart, sensitive and caring? Oh, that's right... because those men already have boyfriends. You sigh, if only you were a boy... that way, you would know how to treat a girl. You'd probably be a better man than any other guy out there because you would be able to relate to any other girl's pain in the love department. Is it too late to sort out your sexual orientation? You wonder...

Sure, you love your boyfriend. But you can't wait forever, can you? You're only twenty-four, but all your other friends that are the same age are already married with children. You hold back your tears. Did he even love you anymore? You can't seem to remember the last time you two kissed, had sex or even said 'I love you'.

"I'm back."

Speaking of the devil...

Your unfathomable anger boils inside you. It was freaking one in the morning... where the hell has he been?! Oh, how you have had it up to there with Fudou Akio.

"My my, aren't you the early one." you say angrily as you get up from the couch. You fold your arms over your chest as you stand in front of him. "Well?" you ask.

"Babe, look. Not now. I'm tired. Can you just save it for some other time?" Fudou asks you with a yawn.

You were taken aback. Not because he called you 'babe', but because his breath reeked of alcohol. Your friends were right...

"No. We need to talk about this now! Look, I don't know about you, but I actually care where my life's headed. So tell it to me straight... is there a future for us? Because if all you want to do is 'work' and drink, then fine by me. Just say the word and I'll be out the door in two seconds flat." you say, tears were stinging the corners of your eyes.

"Not this again... calm down, would you? I'm not cheating on you, if that's what's got you so pissed off about. God, this is getting tiresome..."

"I agree. This is tiresome... so I'm leaving." you say as the tears start to fall from your eyes. You quickly grab your bag and coat.

"What? Come on, don't you think you're being overly dramatic?" asks Fudou as he stops you by grabbing your arm.

"No. I am tired of being tired. I don't want to spend my time worrying about you twenty-four-seven. I don't want to live like this anymore! I'm sorry Akio, I love you but-"

"If you did love me then you'd stop listening to your friends, respect what I do and trust that what I do is for the best! Stop being so melodramatic. I should be able to go out as long as I'm coming home to you, right?"

"And if you really loved me we wouldn't be having this argument, now would we?!" you shout as you try to yank your arm free. But Fudou has a strong grip, you expected nothing less from the ex-gangster/soccer player. "Let go of me!"

"No, you're not in your right mind. You're tired. You need to get some rest-"

"You're not in your right mind! I know what I want, now let go!"

"No!"

"Akio, stop this! This is stupid!"

"Would you just listen to me for a second?!"

"I've heard enough!"

You continued to fight your way free, but your efforts were futile. The moment you got your arm loose, he would pull you right back in. The both of you continued to fight, but then all of a sudden, you felt something slippery underneath your feet and both of you came crashing down onto the floor. You hit your head on the cold marble floor and the last thing you saw was a bright light before everything went dark.

-The next day-

You slowly open your eyes, only to see the ceiling of the living room. Something hard and cold was pressed against your back, it only took you a second to realize that it was the floor. You quickly stand up while rubbing your head. Are you hung over or do you having a concussion?

"What the hell...?" you ask yourself.

You check your suroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was in order... the couch, the TV, your unconcious body on the cold floor, the coffee table- say what now? Your eyes widen. Right now, you are currently staring at yourself, on the floor, knocked out cold.

"What the fuck?! Am- am I d-dead...?" you ask yourself.

You're scared . How could this have happened? You aren't dead, right? Well, how else would you explain your lifeless body on the floor? Wait... Fudou! Where is he? Did that bastard kill you for trying to leave?

"What no... that can't be right... but, then again... where is he?"

But suddenly, you realize something. Your voice was deeper. Much deeper. Weird... does that happen when you die? You don't know. You then run your hands through your hair, but it felt different.

"What in the name of God?"

You then notice a few other differences. Your chest feels lighter, you seem taller, and your cramps have gone away. Being dead isn't as bad as it seems, huh? Your lips then curve into a smile, if being dead meant feeling this good, you would have asked to die a long time ago. But just then, your world of eternal happiness shatters.

You take a quick look in the mirror, only to see the devil staring back at you... kidding. Staring back at you was your boyfriend's reflection, but you're still horrified! You check your hands, they were man hands. You check inside your shirt, no boobs but there was a nice six pack, you check your pants and... yep. You had turned into your boyfriend.

"What the damn hell is going on?!" you shriek in a high-pitched man voice.

You begin to freak out. This is just a dream, right? This just had to be some sort of weird dream. You pinch yourself and it hurt. Damn it, this isn't a dream. When you wondered what it would be like to be a man... you weren't serious! You didn't really want to _be_ one, you just wanted for women to be treated with the love and respect they deserve!

"Shut up, would you? It's so early..."

You turn around, only to find yourself stirring in your sleep. Well, whoever is inside of you. Chances are it would be Fudou. Worst case scenario, God forbid, it would be that womanizer Genda.

"Hey, wake up..." you say as you shake your sleeping body awake.

"Not now, babe. I'm tired-"

"GET YOUR STUPID ASS OFF OF THE FLOOR!" you shout in Fudou's deep voice.

"Argh! Damn it, woman! Can't you just get off my- what the fuck?" asks Fudou, who was completely oblivious to the fact that you had switched bodies.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you have a nice sleep? Because I sure as hell didn't!" you shout.

"What... what the hell is going on?! Who are you and how did you get inside the house? And why do you have my face?!"

"It's me, [f/n]."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know... but I think that we might have switched bodies..."

"... what...?"

"Don't 'what?' me! This is your fault! If you have let me walk out the door, none of this would have happened! Switch us back right now!" you shout.

"Oh, so this is _my_ fault?" asks Fudou angrily.

"Well, who else- oh no... the lunch..."

"What? Babe, I think we have other things to worry about besides lunch." says Fudou.

"No, that's not it... Natsumi invited us to lunch with her and Endou at their place today at eleven. We can't be late."

"Wait, are you serious? We are not going!"

"We have to!"

"Why?"

You were silent at first... why did you want to go? Right... Natsumi was going to tell you something important. You want to know what it is and nothing is going to stop you from going. Nothing.

"Just because! We're going and that's that." you say before storming off to get dressed.

-At the Endou residence-

It's been fifteen minutes and no one has suspected a thing, which is good. You're having a hard time trying to act like your boyfriend, though. Once you find out what Natsumi wanted to tell you, you're leaving. But that's going to be difficult... considering the situation. You're busy talking with Endou and Kidou, whilst Fudou was chatting away with Natsumi and Haruna.

"Anyways, Gouenji said that..." starts Endou.

_What is this? What are these two talking about? I don't understand sports slang or soccer references! Damn it... how's Akio doing? He better not be making me look bad infront of Natsumi and Haruna... _you think.

"... don't you think, Fudou?"

"What?"

Kidou and Endou were looking at you expectantly. Uh oh... you are so going to screw this up...

"I said, don't you think Kidou should use Emperor Penguin for the next match?" asks Endou.

"Uh... yeah... sure. Whatever you want." you reply, unsure as to what they were talking about.

"Are you feeling okay? Normally you would be like: 'Tsk. Just give it up with that weak-ass hisatsu, you're never gonna get any progress if you keep repeating the same thing over and over again.'" says Kidou.

"Akio says- I mean... I say that?" you ask. "Oh, I am so sorry. I don't mean to be such an incompetent bastard. I know I can be problematic and sometimes seem like a fucking asshole, but I can't help it. Maybe I'd be a better person if I didn't work so late or drink at clubs late at night! Man, I sure am lucky to have someone like [f/n] who has my back. I wonder how she can even stand to be seen with me." you say in a voice loud enough that everyone could here.

Everyone goes silent. What's this about? They wonder... you could see Natsumi and Haruna whispering. They're probably suspecting that it's complicated between you and Fudou.

"Oh, don't be silly, Akio. _I'm_ the lucky one. I mean... I wonder how you can ever manage to put up with my whining, my complaining, my inane rage, my stupid accusations and constant bitching. I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend that's willing to put up with me." retorts Fudou in your body.

"Don't be modest, babe. We all know that's not true." you say as you tighten your grip around your fork. If he wants to fight, then you are going to fight!

"Oh, come on... I'm sure we all know that it is." replies Fudou with a smirk.

You've had it. "Is that really what you think of me? You really think I'm some sort of negative bitch, huh? Then why didn't you just let me walk out the door last night? You clearly don't need me, do you? I'm just a burden, aren't I?!" you ask, completely forgetting that you two had switched bodies.

There's a bit of a tension going on between the both of you. The two of you continue to have a glaring competition while the others watch in disturbance. You're too busy plotting your boyfriend's death to care about how uncomfortable you made the others feel.

"You know what? I'm done." says Fudou as he stands up from the table. "Excuse me." he then leaves to go elsewhere.

"[f/n]! Wait for us!" says Haruna as she follows Fudou.

"Let's talk in the kitchen..." says Natsumi as she and Haruna drag Fudou to the kitchen, much to his dismay.

"Fine! I'm leaving as well!" you say as you stand up and walk towards the door.

You were just about to open the door when Endou and Kidou stop you. They then pull you towards the couch. You really don't feel like talking, especially to these two. But you couldn't tell them that you two had switched bodies, can you? They'd think you're insane.

"Argh! What do you want?" you ask as you were forced to sit on the couch.

"Hey, Fudou, are you okay?"

"Yeah... it's just that... why does he have to be such an asshole all the time? I thought he changed..."

"You mean 'she', right?" asks Endou.

"Maybe you should rest. You have been working a lot of extra hours lately. I'm surprised you haven't passed out from all the over time you've been doing. Drinking an entire six-pack of beer isn't going to help you, either. I mean, do you even get any work done? You stay for god-knows how many hours, and most of the hours you're drunk off your ass and worrying about [f/n] leaving you. It's time to pull yourself together." says Kidou.

"Yeah, well- what?" you ask.

You could hardly believe your ears. Fudou working extra hours... and to top it all off... moping about you leaving him? This wasn't like him. Something weird is definitely going on...

"I... do that? Why?" you ask.

"Don't tell me you forgot! Fudou, the ring? The one that's like a half-a-million dollars? You said so yourself that it's worth it since she's worth it." says Kidou.

"Half-a-million dollars! Why would I- wait... r-ring?" you ask, surprised.

What ring? What did Kidou mean by that? He couldn't have meant... was Fudou planning on proposing?! The thought sent good and bad chills up your spine. You feel so happy, but yet so guilty for trying to leave him.

"What? Did you forget about proposing? And after all those times you made me sit there listening to you brag about how awesome and perfect your girlfriend is?"

Kidou had to be lying... no... Kidou doesn't lie. It's just not like him. So Fudou does love you? So he was never cheating on you? Then what the hell were your girlfriends talking about? Jeez... you need new friends. You shake your head, you feel like an idiot for trying to walk out just like that.

"Excuse me..." you say while standing up.

Without any thought, you leave the Endou residence and head for home. You couldn't believe what you just heard... the whole thought made you feel light-headed. This is just such happy news for you.

You make your way back to your apartment and the first thing you do is squeel and do a rediculous-looking happy dance, considering you're still in your boyfriend's body. He's planning on proposing... how wonderful! You let your body fall onto the couch as you smile. Millions of thoughs flood your mind that it started to become too much for you, and before you knew it, you fall asleep.

-An hour later-

"Wake up!"

You open your [e/c] eyes only to see Fudou's face a mere inch from yours. Wait... Fudou's face? Does that mean...? You begin to approprately touch yourself, and sure enough, you're back in your own body. You thank God before pushing your boyfriend away so you could sit up.

"We're back in our own bodies!" you say happily.

"No shit. Anyways, why'd you walk out like that?! You left me with two gossip-loving women! Do you know how much vulgar things I had to hear? There are some things a man shouldn't know!" shouts Fudou.

You were about to retort when you remember what Kidou told you. The ring... the proposal... you owe Fudou an apology. Without further hesitation, you jump on your boyfriend and tackle him onto the floor, giggling as you do so.

"What the hell, [f/n]? Can't this wait?" asks Fudou as he lay under you on the wooden floor of your shared bedroom.

"I'm so sorry." you say.

"... what? I don't understand."

"I'm sorry for getting mad and trying to leave, I'm sorry for not trusting you enough, I'm sorry for calling you a jackass and I'm sorry for not telling you that I love you everyday." you say.

You both stare into eachothers eyes. Your eyes are glassy from trying to hold back tears, while his eyes are filled with confusion. It was rare for you to apologize and admit that you're wrong.

"[f/n]... are you feeling okay? You aren't sick or anything, right?" asks Fudou.

"No, idiot." you say as you get off of him. You then sit on the floor with your back leaning on your bed's leg. "I really am sorry. You're right, I should trust you more. You work hard not only for yourself, but for me. I mean, I'm the only one you come home to and you've never called me another girl's name. I'm sorry." you say.

"No, you're not the one at fault here... it's my fault for always staying late at work. I hardly get to spend time with you anymore. Of course your enitial reaction would be to expect the worst... I'm sorry."

You smile before pressing your lips onto his. You then wrap your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. It didn't take long before he wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing you closer. The kiss wasn't that hot and passionate, but it was enough to tell both of you that everything has been forgiven and forgotten... with one exception of course.

"Hey... Akio..." you say while pulling away.

"Yeah?" asks Fudou.

You smile as you lean in and whisper, "What's this I hear about a ring?"

**A.N.: So there's that! The next chapter will either be Genda or Kirino, depends on which one I finish first. Oh, by the way... in order to keep things interesting... take note that not all of the chapters will have a happy ending. I will be basing some of the chapters on sad songs, what do you think of songs like Remembering Sunday or Terrible Things? I'm definitely going to do chapters based on those songs. So yeah, there's that. 'Till next time!**


	8. Check Yes Juliet

Chapter eight:

Check Yes Juliet- Genda Koujirou

You scream into your pillow. You have never hated your father more! Sure, he's been really over-protective of you since your mother died, but _this_ was too much! All you wanted was to spend time with the boy you liked. But _no. _

Your father was just too much of a high-standard bastard to care. He was always like this! He never wanted you going out with the boys _you_ liked. He only allowed you to date the sons of his colleagues, which was the last thing you wanted. You were convinced almost all of them were gay or at least bisexual.

Even if it did break your heart, you were never one to rebel. But this time... oh, how you wanted to just pack you bags and run away. This time you met a boy who was unlike the rest. The total package.

He understood you, and you understood him. It was a match-made in Heaven! Right now, all you wanted was to be with him. But your stupid father grounded you for no apparent reason so now you're stuck in your room.

You lay in your large canopy bed. You sigh as you look out your window, raindrops are starting to fall. You hate the rain. Great. Just great. Could your luck get any worse?

Yes, it can. Suddenly... something cracks your window. It looked like a stone, but you couldn't really tell in the dark. You decide that it's nothing, but more pebbles were being thrown. You quickly stand up and walk over to your window.

You open the window and stare outside. The thin line that was your mouth then curves into a large smile. _He_ was standing outside your window, throwing pebbles.

"Genda... what are you doing? Are you crazy?" you ask.

Your soulmate, Genda Koujirou, is standing right there. But if the guards catch him- or worse, your father- you're done for. You'd probably never leave your room again.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asks casually.

"Genda, you have to go. If my father sees you-"

"Then screw it. Come on, are you with me?"

"What? No! It's raining and-"

"I won't go until you come outside."

You sigh. You want to sneak out and run away with him, but your father would know. Your sorry ass would be grounded until it was thirty-four! But yet you're so tempted to just jump off from the second floor.

You look at Genda, he looks persistent. If you closed the window and walked away, he would just keep throwing rocks at it. If you decided to go with him, there would be no turning back. Your pair of Converse high-cuts were right next to your bed, tempting you. You could so easily lace them up and make a run for it with Genda right then and there.

"Let's make a run for it and we won't ever look back. They'll tear us apart, if we give them a chance. I know your father doesn't approve of me and he only wants you to date those snobby socialites, but come on, [f/n]... don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. If we run away now, forever it will be you and me." says Genda.

God, why did he have to be so fucking charming? You aren't even dating... yet. You confessed to him just after school today, and you never got the chance to hear what he had to say since you left as soon as you finished your confession. But here he is now... throwing rocks at your window and begging you to come with him.

The temptation is too much! You've loved him since fourth grade. Your fairy tale is coming true as we speak! Don't mess this up!

"[f/n], are you with me? Yes or no?" he asks.

"I... I don't know... w-what should I do? Should I... yes or no?" you reply.

"Check yes, [f/n]. I'll be waiting. Wishing, wanting yours for the taking. Just sneak out, and don't tell a soul goodbye."

You looked back and forth from Genda to your front door. You have never bended the rules before. You are a good girl, you never disappointed daddy... until today. You grab your shoes and you quickly put them on.

"Sorry, daddy... you can change the locks as much as you like, but you're never going to change my mind." you say as you put on a jacket and make your way to the window.

You smile at Genda and he smiles back. You carefully step out the window. You grab onto the window pane for support. Genda stands there with his arms outstretched, waiting to catch you.

You take a deep breath. "Here goes nothing... three... two... one!"

You jump from your window and safely land in Genda's arms, although you both fell. You lay there for awhile, with him underneath you. You look into eachothers eyes and laugh. You can't believe you're actually doing this.

"I'm sorry." you say as the both of you stand up and brush off the dirt from your clothes.

"Don't be." he replies.

You're so happy. You're finally together, even if it did mean breaking the rules. Is this what a forbidden love feels like? Because you loved the sensation. The adrenaline continues to pump in your blood.

You can't wait to spend your night- appropriately- with probably, your new boyfriend. You pretty much forgot that it was raining. He then takes you by the hand and runs off of your lawn. The two of you run through the street in the night, not giving a shit as to what people thought.

"So, where do you want to go?" asks Genda.

You think, where was one place that you absolutely loved? Oh, right. The steel tower plaza. The view from there was always incredible, and it would be better with Genda by your side.

"Follow me." you say as you grasp his hand tighter and run.

The two of you are running through the night, not caring what the neighbors thought. Someone probably already called you father, informing him that you're not home. But right now, you couldn't care less.

You arrive at your desired destination and the view is breath taking. The city lights complimented the peaceful night sky so perfectly. The wet ground and the cool breeze made it even better. Maybe the rain isn't so bad, after all.

"Hey, I have a question..." starts Genda.

"Ask away." you respond.

"Why did you leave me hanging back there? Why did you run away before I could give you an answer? That isn't exactly how conffessions work, [f/n]."

"I know... I guess I was just scared that you'd reject me."

"That isn't possible. So, why'd you bring me here?"

"I don't know. I've always liked it here. The view's amazing, the cool wind is usually stronger up here. I find this place relaxing."

"You're right... this place is pretty special. Not bad for a first date." says Genda.

"Date? You nearly broke my window and busted both our asses for a date?"

"Well, yeah. You're worth it."

You smile. He really is perfect. Everything is perfect now... well, almost everything...

"Shit..." you mutter, thus ruining the moment.

"What?"

"My dad's going to kill me."

"Don't sweat it. Everything will be fine."

"Promise me you won't leave me when he ships me off to some English boarding school."

"I promise. Didn't I say that forever will be, you and me?" says Genda as he takes your hand in his.

You smile as you squeeze his hand tighter, not wanting to ever let go.

"Right... you and me."

**So... long time no update? Sorry about that. School's been a bitch. Anyways, sorry if this chapter was short. The next one will be longer, I promise. Up next is Kirino. I've already started working on his chapter, so hopefully his chapter will be up soon. 'Till then!**


	9. Terrible Things

Chapter nine:

Terrible Things- Ulvida/Yagami Reina

"Dad, I need some advice..."

"What is it, son?" you ask your fifteen your old son.

"Well, there's this girl in school... and she's amazing. I... I don't really know what I should do... should I tell her how I feel or do I walk away?"

You hesitate. You did not want to have this conversation with him. There's only one way for him to understand... well, it is about time that you told him...

"Son, sit down." you say as both of you sit on the couch. You're not one for long talks, but this is a serious matter. "By the time I was your age... I'd give anything to fall in love truly. That was all I could think about." you say.

"O-okay...?" replies your son, a bit confused.

"Now, that's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams. She was the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen..."

_Flashback..._

_You're sitting on a park bench, next to the prettiest girl in your school. There was a bit of an awkward silence between both of you. You called her out here because you wanted to confess to her... but then you froze and nearly pissed yourself. Now, you can't even say anything._

"_So... uh... Yagami-san..."_

"_Yes?"_

_**Come on, say it!** You try to force yourself to say it, but nothing came out. "Nevermind... it was stupid. You can go now." you say._

_Just as you were about to stand up and leave, she takes your hand. She was smiling, her face was also tinted with a light pink hue. Your face heats up and you sit back down._

"_Y-yes?" you ask._

"_[l/n]-kun, can I tell you a wonderful thing?" asks Yagami Reina._

"_Ummm... sure. Sure! Go ahead!" you say, encouraging her._

_She smiles before continuing, "It's just... I can't help but notice you staring at me. Everyday, during class, in the cafeteria, and in soccer practice," she says._

_You almost died of embarrassing. Did you come off to her as a stalker? Realt smooth, [f/n]... "Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it's just that-"_

"_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe... I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me." she finishes._

_Time then stood still. She knew? How did she? Who cares at the moment? Does she... maybe... also feel the same way?_

"_Am I really that obvious?" you ask sheepishly._

_She nods her head. "But don't worry! I find it really cute... and reassuring. You see... I don't know how to say this, but... I love you, too." _

"_You... do?" you ask, dumfoundedly. Is this acutllay happening? You could only pray that this wasn't a dream._

"_Yes, I do." she says before kissing you._

"Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."

"Okay, but dad... how does this have anything to do with me and-"

"Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink..."

"Never mind... continue." groans your son as he sinks in further in his seat.

"... and we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything. We were too young to notice and too young to care. Love was a story that couldn't compare."

_Flashback..._

"_[f/n]? Why are we here?" asks your girlfriend, Yagami Reina._

_You took her to the park. The one that she loved going to as a child. You figured this would be the perfect place to do it._

"_Don't you love it here?"_

"_I do, but... why now? I thought we were going to a restaurant for my birthday?"_

"_We are... but I figured I'd give you your gift here." you say as you take something from your jacket pocket._

_You then hand her a small item, wrapped around in paper and string. She raises an eyebrow at you, wanting an answer. "What's this?"_

"_Reina, can I tell you a wonderful thing?" you ask as you take her free hand in yours._

"_Okay..."_

"_I made you a present with paper and string. Open it with care, now... I'm asking you please..." you then get down on one knee before continuing._

"_[f/n]... w-what's going on?" asks a shocked Reina._

"_You know that I love you. Will you marry me?" you ask._

_There was a bit of a pause before she bursts out into tears of joy. She then hugs you and tackles you to the ground, screaming the word yes a thousand times over. You hug her back before she opens your present. Underneath the paper and string... was the most beautiful sapphire ring Reina had ever seen. _

"Now, son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things." you say as you place a hand on your son's knee.

"Dad, I don't get it! That was so romantic what you did for mom! How can that be considered terrible?" asks your son.

"You'll learn one day, I promise. I still hope and I pray that God shows you differently..." you say.

"Shows me what differently? Dad? What's going on? What are you- oh... oh no... please, don't tell me this part..." says your son.

You nod your head before continuing...

_Flashback..._

"_Reina! What's going on?! What aren't you telling me?!" you shout as you follow her out of your bedroom._

"_It's nothing! Stop shouting, [f/n]! You'll wake the baby." she says, refusing to look you in the eye. _

"_Don't lie to me, Reina. What are you hiding from me? What? Did you cheat on me or something?"_

"_No! Of course not! It's just that I went to the doctors yesterday..."_

"_And?!" you ask, still angry. She's hiding something from you and you know it. _

"_You may want to sit down for this one, [f/n]..." she says as she takes your hand in hers._

_She then brings you towards the couch. The both of you sit down. You look at her, she looked sad and tears were forming in her eyes. You immediately calm down._

"_Rei?" you ask, using her nickname. "What's going on? Are you okay?"_

"_Yes... it's just... can I tell you a terrible thing?" she asks, her tears finally falling from her beautiful blue eyes._

"_I'd rather you not... but, go on. Whatever it is, I'll listen." you say as you pull her closer._

"_Thanks... [f/n], it seems that I'm sick... and... and..."_

"_And?" you ask, fearing the worst._

"_... I don't have much longer. I only have weeks left to live, [f/n]..." she says._

_At that moment, your world stopped. She wasn't serious, right? She was making a joke. It was a sick joke, but you didn't care. You just didn't want it to be real. _

"_You're kidding... no, no... this can't be happening! Tell me you're joking! Come on, Rei, tell me you're kidding!" you say as you start to freak out. _

_The tears in your eyes start to form as you take a look at her face. She isn't joking. She's serious. Dead serious. It didn't take long before your own tears started to fall._

"_No... please... this can't be happening!" you shout as you bury your head in your hands._

_You could then feel her resting her head on your shoulder. Her hands found yours as she takes them in her own. She gives you a smile. A sad smile, but a smile nontheless._

"_[f/n], please don't be sad now. I don't have any regrets. I was able to marry the man I love and I was also able to have a beautiful son. You made my life worth while, and I can't thank you enough. I love you, [f/n]. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me..."_

"I remember I fell to the ground on my knees, next to her hospital bed. Slow... it was so slow when it all happened. The most painful experience of my life only took a few minutes... but it still seemed like forever." you say as you recall that horrible day when Heaven took your one true love away.

"Dad... I'm so sorry. I had no idea that's what happened. It's just... you never talk about mom, so I... I didn't know. I'm sorry." says your son as he rubs the back of his head, sheepishly.

"It's alright... son... don't fall in love. There's just too much to lose. If you're given the chance, I'm begging you for you choose to walk away. Just walk away, don't let it get you. I can't bear to see the same thing happen to you." you say as you look your son in the eye and place your hand on your his shoulder.

"Thanks for the advice, dad... but this girl's worth it. I'll take the chance." says your son.

"Your mother was worth it, too."

"We won't end up like that. I know you're only telling me this to warn me. I know life can do terrible things, dad... but don't worry. I promise I'll be okay." says your son reassuringly.

You look him in the eye. He looks persistent. Determined. He has the eyes of a man in love. Your son is old enough and you did raise his right. He needs to experience his own hsrdships. He's ready for whatever life has to throw at him.

You nod your head and a small smile creeps its way onto your lips. "Well, then what are you waiting for? Go get her."

**A.N.: HEY THERE! I know I said Kirino would be up next... but I couldn't help it! I had no further ideas for his chapter, so his chapter is still a work in progress. I decided to make this one because it's quick and the feels of this song is just too much to pass up! It's such a beautiful and sad song. I did warn you that I would be incorporating a few sad love songs in this... anyways, I hope you enjoyed that one. It was my first time writing a reader x character story through the guy's point of view. I had a lot of fun doing it and it was an awesome experience. Let me know if I should do more stories like that. I mean, why do us girls get all the fun? Anyways, please review and 'till next time!**


End file.
